Colorfull Family
by Necromancer Alfan
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble singkat tentang sebuah keluarga Gaje
1. Chapter 1

-Hanya sekumpulan drabble singkat tentang sebuah keluarga gaje-

Hai, Alfan kembali, ini fic baru yang Alfan bikin, Alfan gak maksa agar kalian membaca, Alfan udah seneng kalau ada yang baca walaupun Cuma sampai tanda titik ini. Yah syukur kalau sampai titik yang ini. Atau yang ini. Atau ini. Atau... (Readers : Cepet mulai woy! *Lempar selimut tetangga *?*). Oke oke Fic ini menceritakan kisah tentang keluarga Shion berdasarkan kehidupan nyata dengan 99,99% kebohongan (Gak nyata donk). Langsung aja

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Colorfull Family

Warning : Drabbles, OOT, OOC, Gaje, TYPO, EYD gak berlaku, Bahasa Gaul Terdeteksi

Declaimer : Vocaloid bukanlah punya Alfan, lagipula chara Vocaloid juga ogah punya master kaya Alfan,

Note,

"Abc" : Percakapan biasa

'Abc' (Petik satu) : Perkataan dalam hati, percakapan takm langsung (Dari TV, HP, Radio, Dll)

.

.

.

A. Abstrak

"Hey Kaiko, kau tau satu hal tentang keluarga kita?" Tanya Kaito pada adik kembarnya- Kaiko

"Apa itu nii?" Tanya Kaiko

"Keluarga kita itu seperti lukisan Abstrak" jawab Kaito

"Abstrak?"

"Ya, kau tau, tak beraturan, tak jelas, dan sulit ditebak"

"Separah itukah?"

"Mmemang begitu, tapi separah apapun lukisan Abstrak pasti punya keunikan dan daya tarik tersendiri kan" Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum

'Jarang nii bisa bicara seperti itu, sepertinya dia tak seboddah penampilannya' batin Kaiko

Tiba-tiba kakak mereka –Akaito, berteriak dari dapur

"Hoy Kaito, kulkasnya rusak nih!" Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke dapur

"OH NO! MY LOVELY AISUUU!" Kaiko yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo

'Aku tarik kata-kataku! Nii memang lukisan Abstrak, benar-benar susah dipahami!' Batin Kaiko

.

B. Blood

Suatu hari, Kaiko sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya yang sangat besar itu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja dia mengiris jarinya sendiri yang membuat jarinya terluka dan darahnya mengalir

"Awww" Pekik Kaiko, Kaito yang kebetulan lewat langsung panik

"Kaiko, kamu kenapa? Aduh, jari kamu berdarah, ayo kedepan sebentar, kakak obatin" Kata Kaito dan langsung menyeret Kaiko ke ruang depan

"Nii, ini Cuma luka kecil, gak apa-apa kog" Kata Kaiko

"Gak boleh, nanti kalau infeksi gimana" Kata Kaito sambil membalut jari Kaiko dangan plester. Tiba-tiba Akaito masuk kedalam rumah dengan sebuah pisau menancap diperutnya, darah segar mengalir di lantai

"To-tolong kaito" Kata Akaito

"Aduh Akai-nii, apa yang kau lakukan? Lantainya jadi kotor! Kaiko tolong ambil pel" Kata Kaito, Kaiko langsung pergi kebelakang tak memperdulikan keadaan Akaito yang tertancap pisau

"To-tolong aku Ka-kaito, Aku, sudah...Tidak Ku-kuat, Rasanya...A-aku Hampir Ma-mati" Kata Akaito terbata-bata. Kaito akhirnya merasa iba dengan keadaan kakaknya. Dia langsung memanggil Taito

"Taito, cepat panggil tukang gali kubur! Akaito udah mau mati!" Teriak Kaito

.

C. Childhood

Malam ini keluarga shion sedang berada di ruang tamu, mereka sedang melihat rekaman masa kecil mereka.

'Kaiko-chan, kalau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?' Terdengar suara wanita dewasa yang kemungkinan besar ibu mereka

'Ehm, Kaiko...Ingin menjadi istri kaito-nii!' Kata Kaiko kecil sambil memeluk tangan Kaito kecil yang ada di sebelahnya

.

"Kaiko..?" Tanya Kaito setelah melihat rekaman itu

"I-itukan saat aku masih kecil, Nii!" Elak Kaiko tapi terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya

.

'Kaito-nii mau kan?" Tanya Kaiko

'Tentu saja, aku juga sayang sama Kaiko-chan' Jawab Kaito

'Wah..Wah" Komentar ibu mereka

.

"Teryata kalian berdua..." Komentar Akaito

"Itu sudah Lama, Baka-Aniki!" Elak Kaito

"Sudah-sudah" Lerai Zeito

.

' kalau Taito? Kau mau jadi apa?' Tanya nyonya Shion (Sebut saja begitu)

'Aku mau seperti Akai-nii yang pemberani dan kuat!' Sahut Taito kecil

.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kupikirkan dulu" Keluh Taito

"Yah, aku memang selalu dapat diandalkan bukan?" Goda Akaito

"Cih" Keluh Taito

.

'Zeito? Mau jadi apa?' Kembali, nyonya Shion bertanya pada anaknya

'Tentu saja menjadi seperti Akaito-nii, dia itu keren' Jawab Zeito

'Aku juga mau seperti Akaito-nii!' Teriak Kikaito yang tiba-tiba datang disusul saudara-saudaranya

'Aku Juga!' Sahut Kageito

'Aku mau seperti nii-san!' Teriak Shiroito

"Aju juga begitu!" Sahut Kaito

.

"Wah, ternyata kalian begitu mengidolakanku ya" Kata Akaito sambil tertawa

"Hanya dalam mimpimu!" Kata Kaito

"Betapa bodohnya aku dulu!" Kata Kikaito

"Aku jadi ingin menampar diriku yang dulu" Kata Taito

.

'Akaito disukai saudara-saudaramu ya. Kalau Akaito mau jadi apa?' Tanya nyonya Shion

'Aku ingin bisa selalu menjaga adik-adikku dan orang yang aku sayangi, Hehehe" Jawab Akaito'

'Apakah Akaito sedang suka dengan Seseorang?' Tanya nyonya Shion

'Ya, begitulah' Jawab Akaito kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya

'Wah, Siapa itu?'

'Tetangga kita,...Gakupo-chan' Kata Akaito kecil sambil tersenyum

.

JDERRR

Rasanya keluarga Shion yang sedang menonton video itu langsung terkena serangan jantung sekarang

"Akaito-nii" Kata Zeito lirih

"Baka-Aniki" Panggil Kaito dengan nada suram

.

'Gakupo-chan itu sangat manis dan baik, aku suka padanya' Kata Akaito kecil

'anoo, Akaito' Nyonya Shion terdengar sangat shock

'Aku baru menyatakan perasaanku kemarin, aku takut kalau dia tidak menyukaiku dan menolakku'

'A-Akaito..'

'Tapi aku akan tetap menyukai Gakupo-chan, dia tak akan tergantikan'

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar barang jatuh lalu rekaman video tersebut menjadi kabur, mungkin Nyonya Shion begitu terpukul lalu menjatuhkan kamerenya. Kembali ke Shion Kyoudai yang ada di depan televisi, kita lihat keadaan mereka.

"..." Akaito hanya terdiam dan melihat televisi dengan tatapan kosong

"Kaiko maaf, kurasa aku akan bunuh diri" Kata Kaito dengan nada suram

"Aku ikut denganmu, nii" Kata Kaiko sambil mengikuti Kaito

"Aku akan ambil tali" kata Zeito

"Aku akan mengasah pisauku" Kata Taito

"Kakakku Homo, kakakku Homo, kakakku Homo..." Ucap Kikaito yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan berulang-ulang dengan nada depresi.

Dan malam itu adalah malam Tragedi bagi keluarga Shion, bahkan sampai termuat di Koran pagi.

"TRAGEDI KELUARGA SHION- telah terjadi kejadian tragis di kediaman Shion. Akaito Shion, sang anak pertama ditemukan sekarat di ruang tamu dalam keadaan terikat di kursi dengan badan penuh luka memar. Adik-adiknya di temukan dengan keadaan yang tak kalah mengenaskan, Kikaito Shion menderita depresi berat hingga harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Kaito dan Kaiko Shion ditemukan hampir mati di kamar mereka dengan mulut berbusa, diduga kuat mereka berdua mencoba bunuh diri, Zeito Shion menyerahkan diri ke polisi dalam keadaan berlumuran darah dan meminta hukuman seumur hidup untuk diinya sendiri, tetapi dapat dipastikan bukan dia pelakunya, Taito Shion ditemukan di halaman belakang sedang mengamuk dengan pisaunya yang mengakibatkan banyak goresan di tembok, pohon, serta tubuhnya sendiri, sedangkan sisanya, Shiroito, Kuroito, kageito, dan Mokaito Shion tidak dapat ditemukan dimanapun, Hanya Nigaito Shion yang baru berumur 5 tahun yang selamat dalam tragedi ini, namun dia begitu shock dan tak dapat bicara lagi. Sampai berita ini diturunkan , masih belum pasti apa yang menyebabkan tragedi ini terjadi.

D. Dream

Dari semua Shion bersaudara hanya Akaito dan Taito yang sudah bekerja. Sebenarnya mereka belum lulus kuliah tapi dulu pada suatu malam.

"Hey, Nigaito apa kau punya keinginan?" Tanya Akaito pada Nigaito, adik terkecil mereka yang baru kelas 2 SMP

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter, itu mimpiku sejak dulu" Jawab Nigaito

"Heeeh, kebetulan sekali, aku ingin menjadi perawat" Sahut Kaiko yang sudah kelas 3 SMA

"Tapi harus sekolah kedokteran dulu kan?" Tanya Zeito

"Aku sendiri ingin menjadi pilot, tapi pasti biayanya mahal, untuk biaya sekolah kita sekarang saja kesulitan" Sahut Kuroito

"Ta-tapi, ini mimpi kami sejak dulu" Kata Nigaito dan Kaiko bersamaan

"Jangan Khawatir, itu urusan kami, iyakan Nii" Kata Kaito sambil menatap Akaito

"Begitulah, yang perlu kalian lakukan cukup belajar dengan keras, oke" Kata Akaito

"Baik" Ucap Nigaito dan Kaiko

"Hey, kalian juga belajar dengan rajin!" Kata Kaito pada adik-adiknya yang lain

"Iya..." Jawab mereka

Dua hari kemudian Nigaito dan saudara-saudaranya terkejut karena melihat Akaito dan Kaito yang ada dirumah, padahal biasanya jam segini mereka sudah berangkat kuliah

"Aka-nii, Kai-nii, tumben di rumah, kalian gak kuliah?" Tanya Kageito

"Umm, sebenarnya aku di DO dari kampus karena jarang masuk dan mengerjakan tugas, hehe" Jawab Akaito sambil tersenyum hambar

"Ka-kalau Kaito-nii?" Tanya Kaiko

"Aku juga di Do, karena memukul dosenku di kampus" Jawab Kaito sambil menunduk

"Ah, tapi gak masalah, kami cari kerja saja untuk membantun keuangan kita" Kata Akaito

"Benar, gak ada ruginya juga" Sahut Kaito

"Ta-tapi..." Ucapan nigaito terpotong

"He-hey, sudah jam segini, nanti kalian terlambat lho" Kata Kaito

"Iya, cepet berangkat" Timpal Akaito

"Ba-baik, kami berangkat" Kata mereka bersamaan

"Ya, hati-hati, belajar yang rajin ya" Kata Akaito

"Jangan nakal" Sahut Kaito

Dibalik pintu, adik-adik Akaito dan kaito berkata "Terima kasih Akaito-nii, Kaito-nii" mereka tau kedua kakaknya tidak di DO oleh kampus, tapi keluar dari kampus untuk mencari kerja, dan membuat adik-adiknya dapat meraih impian mereka. Mereka sangat bersyukur mempunyai kakak yang baik,

.

E. Eye

Luka menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kaito, terlihat jelas kesedihan diwajahnya. Sedangkan Kaito, dia memalingkan wajahnya, kedua matanya tertutup wajahnya juga terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa Kaito" Tanya Luka

"..." Tak ada jawaban

"Jawab Kaito!"

"..."

"Kaito, kalau ada masalah katakan! Jangan diam saja!"

"Luka..." Kaito akhirnya bicara, tapi matanya tertutupo dan wajahnya masih berpaling kearah lain

"Tatap mataku kalau bicara!" Luka meraih kedua pipi kaito dan memalingkan kepala Kaito kearahnya namun mata kaito masih terpejam

"Luka, aku..." Kaito mencoba bicara, tapi Luka memotongnya

"Sudah kubilang, tatap mataku kalau bicara Kaito! Dan kalau ada masalah katakan saja!" Dalam keadaan mata yang masih tertutup, Kaito memegang kedua bahu Luka lalu mengguncangnya kemudian berkata

"Luka, Aku tak bisa membuka mataku! Sadarlah, kau sedang sakit mata! Jika ingin aku menatap matamu, setidaknya pakailah kacamata!"

.

F. First

Akaito adalah anak pertama, jadi dia selalu ingin dia didahulukan

Saat Mandi

"Hey, minggir-minggir, gua duluan!"

"Eh, Akai-nii kan dateng belakangan donk!" Protes Kikaito

"Gua kan anak pertama!" Kata Akaito

Saat makan

"Nii, ambil nasinya jangan banyak-banyak donk yang lain gak kebagian nih!" Protes Kaito

"Gua kan anak pertama" Kata Akaito santai

Bahkan saat masuk rumah

"Eh, Akai-nii dimana sih?" Ucap Zeito

"Gak tau, kayaknya masih dibelakang" Jawab Taito

"Gimana sih? Dia kan ang bawa kunci rumah, malah pulang belakangan!" Keluh Kageito

"El, itu nii-san" Kata Nigaito sambil menunjuk kakaknya yang jalan dengan santai

"Nii, gimana sih, bawa kunci rumah tapi jalannya santai" Omel Kaiko

"Gua-kan anak pertama, jadi harus masuk rumah duluan" Kata Akaito

"Ya udah, cepet buka pintunya, hati-hati, kemarin tetangga sebelah baru buka pintu pas pintunya dibuka ternyata didalem rumahnya ada maling, itu maling langsung ngelemmpar pisau ke tetangga sebelah, keadaanya sekarang kritis" Kata Kaito. Tiba-tiba Akaito menyerahkan kuncinya ke Kaito

"Nih lo buka pintunya, gua mau ngitung sodara-sodara lu, udah genep apa belum"

.

G. Ghost

Kaiko sangat takut pada hantu, malam itu cuaca sedang hujan dan hanya dia dan Kakaknya-Kaito yang ada dirumah. Tiba-tiba lampu yang ada dirumahnya mati dan membuat Kaiko terkejut.

"Kyaaaa!" Pekik Kaiko

"Tenanglah Kaiko" Kata Kaito

"Ta-tapi, Nii, aku takut" Kata Kaiko

"Kau diam disini, aku akan ambil lilin dulu" Kata Kaito

"Ja-jangan lama-lama nii" Kata Kaiko. Kaito langsung pergi kedapur untuk mencari lilin. Tiba-tiba

"Hiiiiiiii" Terdengar suara yang membuat Kaiko merinding

"Ni-Nii?" Panggil Kaiko pelan

"Hiiiiii, Kaiko-chan?" Suara itu memanggilnya, dari suaranya itu suara perempuan

"Hentikan Nii,gak lucu tau" Kata Kaiko, tiba-tiba sebuah sosok perempuan berbaju putih terlihat agak jauh didepan kaiko

"Hi!" Pekik Kaiko

"Kaiko ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang tiba-tiba datang disamping Kaiko

"Nii, I-itu" Kata Kaiko sambil menunjuk sosok putih yang berjalan kearah mereka

"Hiiiii" Sosok itu kembali bersuara

"Hantu!" Kaiko akhirnya pingsan di dekat kakaknya

"HiHiHihi" Sosok itu semakin mendekat

"Kaiko, Kaiko sadarlah" Kaito mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya

"Hihihihi" Sosok itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, saat sosok itu sudah cukup dekat dengan Kaito

PLAKK. Yak Kaito menampar Hantu itu

"Hiiiii" Hantu itu berusaha menakuti Kaito, namun. PLAKKK, kembali tangan Kaito menampar hantu tersebut

"Apa? Mau nakutin ha?" PLAKK, sekali lagi tangan Kaito melayang

"A-Aku hantu lho" Hantu itu berusaha menakuti Kaito. PLAKK. Kembali tangan Kaito melayang

"Terus mau apa? Mau hantu, mau iblis, aku gak akan maafkan kalo udah bikin Kaiko ketakutan sampai pingsan" PLAKKK. ya, itu masih tamparan dari tangan Kaito teman-teman

"I-iya udah, saya minta maaf" Si hantu mulai nyerah. PLAK PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK, tamparan beruntun mendarat di pipi si hantu

"Maaf? emang kata maaf aja cukup? Kalo Kaiko kena serangan jantung gimana hah?" PLAKK PLAKK PLAKK

"Iya iya saya ganti rugi! jangan tampar saya lagi donk" Sejak saat itu kediaman Shion tak pernah sekalipun dimasuki oleh makhluk halus

.

H. Hiperbola

Kaito sedang menemani Akaito yang saat ini sedang sakit

"Kaito, aku sudah gak kuat lagi" Keluh Akaito

"Memangnya kenapa nii?" Tanya Kaito

"Nafasku sesak, aku gak bisa bernafas" Kata Akaito

"Itu hidung lo yang mampet!"

"Suaraku tercekat"

"Itu namanya Serak!"

"Mataku berkunang-kunang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir"

"Orang demam emang begitu"

"Lidahku kelu, tubuhku terasa lemah, kepalaku sakit"

"Namanya Juga sakit!"

"Kaito apakah kau tak merasa iba dengan kakakmu yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya ini" Kata Akaito. Kaito langsung membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan memanggil adik-adiknya

"Hoy Minna, Ini Baka-Aniki boleh gua bunuh kagak!"

.

.

END

.

Alfan : Demikian drabble buatan Alfan kemungkinan besar Fic ini bakalan lanjut sampe Z tapi masih proses mikir, ada yang mau kasih ide?

Moka (Oc) : Nii, "Escape Rom The World" mau dikemanain?

Alfan : Bentar ah, masih mikir! *Dibakar*

Chocola (Oc) : Master Kebanyakan alesan nih!

Alfan :Argh! Urusai, iya iya Alfan kerjain! Ngomong-ngomong Makasih buat Readers yang udah baca. Terakhir, bolehkah Alfan Minta Review? Tapi tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas. Jaa na ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo... Alfan is Back! Chapter 2 sudah apdet, tanpa banyak bicara lagi silahkan dinikmati

.

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Colorfull Family

Genre : Family

Warning : OOC, Sesuai EYD (Ejaan yang Diobrak-abrik), TYPO, Gaje Dkk

Declaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya sekeras apapun saya mencoba

Chapter 2

.

.

Cream

Kaito dan Kaiko dua orang saudara kembar yang memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama, rambut biru, iris deep blue dan aroma vanilla yang lembut. Hal yang membedakan mereka hanyalah Kaito itu pria dan Kaiko itu seorang wanita. Hari ini terdengar sebuah keributan dari dapur keluarga Shion. Jika pelaku adalah Kaito dan Kaiko, maka dapat dipastikan satu hal –Ice cream di kulkas tinggal satu-

"Gak boleh! Ini milik Kaiko!" Bentak Kaiko

"Aku yang datang duluan, jadi ini milikku!" Bantah Kaito

"Kemarin kan Kaito makan ice cram lebih banyak, jadi yang ini buat Kaiko!"

"Tapikan aku bagi sama Kaiko. Pokoknya yang satu ini milikku!"

"Sama adik ngalah kek! Masa tega sama adik sendiri!"

"Masalah yang lain aku pasti ngalah! Tapi soal ini, Jangan Harap!" Dan kejadian adu ,mulut itu berubah menjadi aksi saling jambak antara Kaito dengan Kaiko. Tiba-tiba Akaito masuk ke dapur

"Ya ampun kalian ngapain sih?" Akaito heran dengan kelakuan kedua adiknbya. Namun dia tetap berjalan santai kearah kulkas

"Wah, beruntung. Es creamnya masih satu." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Akaito mengambil es krim yang tinggal satu itu, menutup pintu kulkas lalu menjauh dari dapur

"Ah, kalian berdua lanjutin aja, aku males nglerai" Kata Akaito santai sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Dan sikembar Kaito dan Kaiko hanya bisa bengong samil tetap memegang rambut masing-masing

.

* * *

J. Jump

"Akaito stop! Jangan Aneh-anah!" Bentak Kaito

"Gak Kaito, aku gak mau hidup lagi!" Bantah Akaito

"Apa kau tak malu? Adik-adikmu liat tau!" Bentak Kaito lagi sambil menunjuk adik-adik mereka yang melihat kedua kakaknya itu, terlihat Kaiko menangis dan Zeito sedang menenangkannya

"Biar! Meiko...Meiko menolakku! Aku gak punya alasan untuk hidup!"

"Tapi jangan jadi gila kayak gini!"

"Terserah! Aku mau lompat!

"Akaito jangan Aneh-aneh!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian juga senang kalo aku lompat terus mati!"

"AKAITO! KAMU LOMPAT GAK AKAN ADA GUNANYA! INI LANTAI SATU!"

.

* * *

K. Kiss

"Permisi" Sapa seorang gadis

"Masuk, ah Aoki, aku sudah menunggumu" Jawab Nigaito

"Maaf lama. emmm Nigaito, tumben rumahmu sepi banget malam ini" Kata Aoki. –Aoki Lapis (17) Pacar Nigaito Shion (17)

"Mereka sedang pergi, tinggal aku sama Kageito-nii, tapi dia tadi udah tidur" Jawab Nigaito

"Ja-jadi tinggal kita be-berdua?" Tanya Aoki gugup"

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Nigaito. Entah kenapa dia dan keluarganya mempunyai satu masalah – Kurang Peka-

"Eng-Enggak, Gak apa-apa, hehehe" Ujar Aoki

"Jangan berdiri terus, ayo masuk. Duduklah akan kubuatkan minum, kau mau apa?" Tawar Nigaito

"Ah te-terserah kau saja" Jawab Aoki. Tak lama kemudian, Nigaito membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua buah gelas berisi minuman. Namun karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Nigaito tersandung dan jatuh. Nampan yang dia bawa terlempar jauh kedepan melewati Aoki. Nigaito sendiri terjatuh, tangannya bertumpu pada sandarab sofa, tubuhnya TEPAT DIATAS AOKI! Wajah Aoki memerah begitu pula Nigaito, tanpa mereka sadari jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat

10 cm...7 cm... 5 cm...3 cm... Hidung mereka sudah bertemu... daaannn...

"Kami pulang!" Teriak Akaito dari depan rumah. Nigaito tersadar. Dia segera bangkit

"A-aku bereskan dulu ge-gelasnya" Katanya pada Aoki

"I-iya" Jawab Aoki lirih wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. 'Apa yang kulakukan tadi. Aoki Baka!' Batin Aoki

Huff, jantungku hampir lepas' Batin Nigaito

"Hey Nigaito, Kageitoito kalian sudah tid... Wah Nigaito apa yang terjadi?" Pekik Kaito ketika melihat Nigaito sedang membereskan pecahan gelas. Tanpa menjawab Nigaito berjalan cepat menuju dapur

"Wah ada Aoki, sudah lama?" Tanya Kaiko

"A-aku baru saja datang kog" Aoki dengan senyum yang itu, di lantai dua, seorang pria berambut hitam yang sadang memegang sebuahKamera digital berguman dengan nada kesal

"Tch, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Kenapa siih mereka harus pulang pas lagi seru-serunya"

.

* * *

L. Liar

"Kaito pembohong!" Bentak Kaiko

"Tu-tunggu Kaiko, aku bisa jelasin"

"Gak! Kaito jahat! Kaito pembohong!"

"Tunggu Kaiko, ini ada alasannya"

"Kaito tega, padahal Kaito udah janji sama Kaiko!" Kaiko mulai menangis

"Kaiko"

"Kaito pembohong, Kaito Ingkar janji. Kaiko benci Kaito!"

"Maaf Kaiko"

"Kaito udah janji kan. Kenapa bohong? Kaito udah janji... Kaito janji kalo INDOMIE IGA PENYET yang ada dilemari itu buat Kaiko. Tapi kenapa malah dimakan?"

.

* * *

M. Mask

Kageito Shion, seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun, dia adalah anak ke-sekian dari sekian banyaknya keluarga Shion (?). Penampilannya selayaknya remaja lain, rambut pendek berwarna hitam, kulit putih dan postur yang agak tinggi. Satu hal yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah sebuah topeng yang selalu berada di sisi kiri kepalanya. Sebuah topeng lonjong berwarna putih dibagian kanan dan hitam di bagian kiri juga dua buah lubang dibagian mata.

"Kageito, sampai kapan kau akan memakai topeng itu?" Tanya Kikaito dengan nada mengejek

"Memang apa sih keistimewaan topeng itu?" Sambung Akaito

"Kamu kelihatan kaya kekanakan tau" Protes Kaiko

"Terserah aku donk mau pakai apa" Jawab Kageito datar sambil pergi keluar rumahnya

"Huh, memangnya kenapa sih kalaua aku pakai topeng ini" Gerutu Kageito sambil melihat topengnya yang saat ini ada di tangannya. Saat ini, dia sedang berjalan disebuah taman. Namun karena tak memperhatikan jalan dia tersandung dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, topeng yang dia pegang terlempar kearah seseorang

"Aduuhhh" Keluh Kageito sambil memegangi dagunya

"A-anoo, ini milikmu?" Tanya orang tersebut, dari suaranya dapat dipastikan dia adalah perempuan

"A-ah, terima kasih" Kata Kageito sambil menerima toprngnya lalu memakainya. Kageito mendongak, dia tertegun, dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna hijau toska yang diikat twintaill. Kageito berdiri

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih" Kata Kageito sedikit membungkuk

"Tak masalah" Gadis itu melihat kearah topeng yang ada dikepala Kageito

"Oh, Topeng ini? Ya, memang aneh, aku sudah sering dengar" Kata Kageito

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku rasa Topeng itu lucu" Kata si gadis

"Eh?"

"Ya, topeng itu lucu, aku menyukainya, Anooo.."

"Kageito, Shion Kageito. Ah tapi kau bisa memanggillku Kageito"

"Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil aku Miku. Salam kenal Kageito-kun" Miku tersenyum sambil menulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal, Miku" Kageito membalas uluran tangan Miku.

Shion Kageito, hari ini dia membuktikan bahwa topengnya benar-benar membawa keberuntungan untuknya.

.

* * *

N. Number

Suatu hari di Voca Mansion

"Hey aku masih penasaran" Celetuk Miku

"Penasaran kenapa?" Tanya Luka

"Kita Chara Vocal diciptakan setelah Kaito dan Meiko-nee kan?" Tanya Miku

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Meiko

"Chara Vocal semuanya punya Nomor, aku nomor 01..." Kata Miku

"Kami nomor 02!" Potong Rin dan Len

"Dan aku 03. Benar juga, apa Meiko dan Kaito juga punya nomor seperti itu?" Tanya Luka. Meiko dan Kaito saling pandang

"Aku punya" Meiko membuka sedikit bajunya dan memperihatkan bagian belakang bahunya, terdapat angka 001

"Sebentar, yang diciptakan Meiko-nee atau Kaito duluan sih?" Tanya Miku heran

"Kaito" Tunjuk Meiko

"Kalau begitu kenapanomor Meiko-nee 001?" Tanya Len yang dari tadi diam

"Kaito?" Luka melihat Kaito dengan tatapan horor

"A-aku gak punya Nomor seri seperti itu" Jawab Kaito gugup

"Benarkah?" Miku curiga

"A-aku pulang dulu, Kaiko sekarang pasti sedang mencariku sekarang" Kata Kaito sambil berjalan kepintu

"Tunggu sebentar!" Miku menarik syal Kaito hingga Kaito tercekik

"Rin, Len, kalian pegangi tangannya, kita geledah dia!" Perintah Meiko

"Baik!" Jawab si kembar

"To-tolong, jangan!" Kaito memberontak

"Lihat di lehernya! Dia selalu pakai syal buat nutupi lehernya" Perintah Luka. Miku langsung mengambil syal dari leher Kaito

"Jangan!" Teriak Kiato. Terlambat

"Eh? I-ini?" Miku terlihat Heran, begitu juga Meiko, Luka, dan si kembar

"ya, ini nomor seri-ku..." Jawab Kaito berhenti sejenak

.

.

.

"...Juga nomor telepon Master" Sambung Kaito pelan. Teman-temannya masih cengo melihat angka yang memenuhi leher Kaito. Di lehernya terlihat sederet angka '085 642 079 xxx'

.

* * *

O. Ocean

"Kaiko, kau tau kenapa aku menyukai lautan?" Tanya Kaito

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Warnanya sama dengan warna rambutmu. Biru, begitu indah dan menawan" Kaito tersenyum, Kaiko tersipu

"Aku juga sangat suka dengan laut" Kata Kaiko

"Karena sama dengan rambutku?" Tebak Kaito

"Bukan, tapi sama dengan Warna matamu. Sangat dalam dan menenangkan" Kaiko merangkul lengan kanan Kaito. Kaito merangkul bahu Kaiko

"Hey Kaito. Jika aku dibawa ke seberang lautan ini, akankah kau mengejarku?" Tanya Kaiko

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha agar selalu ada didekatmu" Jawab Kaito

"Bagaimana jika aku terjatuh di tengah Lautan? Kau juga akan menolongku bukan?"

"Tidak" Jawab Kaito cepat

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku tenggelam?" Kaiko melepas lengan Kaito

"Bukan begitu. Tapi Karena... Aku tak bisa berenang Kaiko"

.

* * *

P. Princess

"Kenapa kau berkata kau masih mencintaimu?" Tanya Kaiko pada pemuda didepannya (Ceritanya ini jaman kerajaan)

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan kalau aku membencimu?" Sang ksatria yang bernama Kaito balik bertanya

"Aku sudah membohongimu, aku bukanlah putri, aku hanyalah orang rendahan yang berharap jadi seorang putri" Kata Kaiko sambil mencoba meninggalkan tempat itu –Sebuah taman

"Tunggu, jangan pergi" Kata Kaito sambil memegang tangan Kaiko

"Aku bukanlah seorang putri, aku tak pantas untukmu" Kata Kaiko menunduk

"Apa kau tak tau. Setiap seorang gadis lahir, dia akan jadi Putri bagi seseorang"

"..." Kaiko hanya diam tapi terlihat semburat merah di pipinya

"Dan kau tau? Aku ingin jadi kasatriamu. Jadi, biarkan aku selalu disisimu" Kata Kaito sambil mencium punggung tangan Kaiko

"..." Pipi Kaiko semakin memerah karena hal itu

.

.

.

END

.

.

Alfan : Chapter dua selesai, makasih buat Reader yang sudah menunggu, membaca dan meReview

**Kurotori Rei, **Sankyuu, Akaito gak homo, cuman nyimpang *Dilempar sambel*

**AzuraRii, **Sankyuu. Cara ngebedainnya gampang kog, liat aja warna rambutnya XD. Saran diterima, Arigatou

**Ryuna Hideyoshi, **Yup ini Fic special Shion Family, Akaito emang narsis. Udah lanjut, Sankyuu

**Boku wa Uzu**, Mereka gak baka! Mereka kurang waras *Dibakarramereme*. Ada chapter 2-nya kog, chapter depan yang terakhir, tolong jangan panggil senpai _, Alfan masih Newbie ^_^

**Guest, **Entah, Akhir-akhir ini Alfan suka banget nyiksa Akaito XD *Diulek

Kaiko : Disini kog banyak adegan Kaiko sama Kaito ya?

Alfan : Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang *Dicekek

Kaito : Nomorku Absurd banget

Alfan : Oh ya sekali lagi ini Cuma fiktif belaka. apalagi nomor serinya Kaito, Itu cuma nomor telepon Alfan yang udah gak aktif kog *Dilemparin es batu*. Sekian, Akhir kata

"Bolehkah Alfan minta Reviewnya? Tolong jangan nge-Flame, Alfan gak tahan panas".

Jaa Na ^_^


End file.
